listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Seven Network slogans
Seven Network's TV ad campaigns tend to follow NBC (mostly due to Seven's semi-close ties with the American network), but at times also used some imaging from fellow US network ABC. Network IDs *Sept. 1969-February 28, 1975: "The Seven Revolution" (based on "Promises Promises" by Burt Bacharach) *1974: "Looking Better Than Ever!" (Sydney/Adelaide only) *1975: "Seven Colors Your World" *1976-79: "The Color Machine" (a.k.a. Seven/Who Colors Your World) *Summer 1978/79: "Summer Fever!" (Sydney/Brisbane only) *1981-82: "All The Best" (Sydney/Adelaide only) (borrowed from NBC's 1976 slogan) *Summer 1981/82: "Lucky Seven" (Sydney/Melbourne only) *1983: "Just Watch Us Now" (Sydney/Adelaide/Perth only) (based on NBC's "We're NBC, Just Watch Us Now") *1984: "Be There" (Melbourne/Sydney only) (again, based on NBC's slogan that marked NBC's rise in the 80s) *1985-87: "Let's All Be There" (Sydney (1985-87)/Adelaide (1985)) (based on NBC's "On NBC, Let's All Be There") *1986: "Say Hello!" (Adelaide/Melbourne/Perth only) (based on Frank Gari's "Hello News"; also used by TasTV) *1986: "Sail On" (Sydney/Perth only) *1988: "Let's Celebrate '88" (borrowed elements from "Come Home to NBC") *1989: "Only the Best on 7" (borrowed from NBC's "Come Home to the Best, Only on NBC") *1990: "In The Mood/The Place to Be" ("The Place to Be" borrowed from NBC) *1991: "Yeah!" (based on the song "Mony Mony" by Billy Idol) *1992: "Good Vibrations" (based on the song by The Beach Boys) *1993-94: "It Has to Be Seven" *1995: "Handmade Television" *February 1995-June 1996: "Discover It All" / "Get Lucky, Get Seven" *June 1996-April 1999: "Everyone's Home" *September 1996: "40 Years of Television" *May 1999-September 14, 2003: "The One to Watch" *Christmas 1999: "The Colours of Christmas" *Christmas 2002: "Christmas is..." *2003 (September 14-November): "Lucky Number Seven" *Summer 2003/04: "Brand Spankin' New Summer" *2004: "7 NOW" (based on FOX's 2002 slogan "FOX NOW") *Summer 2004/05: "7 Summer" (based on "Summer of Love" by Black Cabs) *December 26, 2004-present: "GOTTALOVEIT" *2006 (Aug-Sept): "TV Turns 50" *2008 (Oct-Dec): "Celebrate Australia's Best" (based on the song "The Show" by Lenka) Melbourne *1960: "You're on Seven, This is Herald-Sun TV" *1964-65: "HSV7 Tops The Lot!" *1966: "Melbourne's Sold on HSV Channel 7!" *1967: "Look For The Seven" *Christmas 1970: "Christmas in Melbourne" *1971-72: "This is Seven, Looking Good" *1973-74: "Seven, Something Special" *1975 (Mar. 1-Aug. 31): "SSSSSSS Seven Color Television" *1976: "Welcome to the Bright New World of 7" (based on ABC's 1975 slogan) *1979: "You're on Seven" (borrowed elements from NBC's "NB-See Us") *1980-81: "Seven is a Part of You" *Summer 1981/82: "Summer is a Part of You" *1982: "Take a Bow" *1983: "Sevensational" *1985-87: "Hello Melbourne" *1986 (Nov.): "Entertaining Melbourne" (used to celebrate 30 Years of HSV7) *1989: "Nobody Knows Melbourne Like Seven" *Early 1999: "Melbourne's Alive!" *2005 (Aug. 22): "Melbourne is Seven" *2005 (Nov. 4): "Our 50th Begins!" *2006 (Aug-Sept): "7 Melbourne - 50 Years On" Sydney *1956: "This is ATN Channel 7, Sydney" *1968: "Seven is..." *1979: "Seven's Reaching for the Stars" *1980: "Channel 7's Proud in Sydney" (borrowed elements from NBC's "Proud as a Peacock") *1986: "Sydney CBD" (used alongside "Let's All Be There") *1986 (Nov.): "Thirty Years Together - Channel 7 and You" (based on WTTG's 1985 ID "Forty Years Together, Channel 5 and You") *Summer 1986/87: "Summer is the Time, Seven is the Place" (based on ABC (US)'s "Now is the Time, ABC is the Place") *1987: "You're Invited on a Journey" Brisbane *1959: "Start on 7 and You'll Stay on 7!" *1961: "Station of the Stars" *1965: "The NEW 7" *1965-66: "You'll See It All on Seven" *1967: "Brisbane's Liveliest Channel" *1979: "Seven Fever!" *Summer 1979/80: "Summer Fever!" *1980: "Seven, You're Still Looking Hot!" *Early 1981: "We're Doing It For You" *1981: "Supercharged 7!" *1982-87: "Love You Brisbane" *1982: "Shine on Brisbane" (used to promote the 1982 Commonwealth Games) *1984: "Love You Queensland - 25 Years of Television" *1992-94: "Nobody Knows Brisbane Like Seven" *1995-96: "Queensland's Great South East" *1997-99: "The Great South East" *1999: "7 - 1959-1999" (used to celebrate 40 Years of BTQ7) *Christmas 1999: "Christmas in the Great South East" *2002: "The Great South East" *2007-08: "Love You Queensland" Adelaide *'ADS-7 (1959-87)' *1959: "Seven is the Station" *1960s: "You're in Tune When You're Tuned to Seven" *1960s: "Seven Turns You On!" *1966: "On Your Station, ADS7" *1967: "The Station with the Pleasant Australian Accent!" *1975 (Jan-Feb): "Wow! Look At Us Now!" *1984: "Adelaide is Seven" *'SAS-7 (1987-?)' *Late 1987: "On The Move" *1989-Early 1990: "Adelaide's Channel 7" (Bee Gees's "First of May" played through the background) *1997: "Adelaide's Home with Seven" *2007: "Seven On the Move" Perth *1980: "21 Years of Television" *1982: "We're With You, 7" *1984: "You Can See It All on 7" *1985-88: "Love You Perth" *Summer 1986/87: "The Heat Is On!" (based on the Glen Frey song) *1999: "Perth - 40 Years" Slogans not used on air "Welcome to the Bright New World of Seven" "Bright New World" was created by HSV-7 Melbourne for use around Australia, but was not seen on air. It was used in a shopping centre promotion for "Phillips Natural Colour TV" during the period of colour test transmissions. The promotion involved TV sets on display with this Ident on a loop. External links *Australian Television Archive *AusTVHistory *80s TV themes SuperSite Category:Advertising slogans